Let's Not Fall In Love
by chocojungie
Summary: [CHAP CONGRATULATION UP! ADA ROMBAKAN DI SANA SINI]"jangan berharap lebih dariku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu atau di buang olehmu Baek. Sebelum ini menjadi terlalu dalam, sebelum kita mendapat luka jangan percaya padaku"-Kris "kau bajingan egois"-Baekhyun GS! KrisXBaekhyun! EXO! Krisbaek!
1. Chapter 1

Let's Not Fall In Love

Cast : KrisXBaekhyun

Leight : oneshot (bisa berubah sesuai keinginan readers;p)

Genre : romance & drama

Warning! genderswitch for uke! Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini yeoja bereyeliner itu sedang mennggu seseorang di lapangan basket yang sangat berarti untuknya. Karena disitulah ia bertemu dengan Wu Yifan atau yang lebih senang di panggil Kris.

Cara mereka bertemu bukan awal yang baik, karena saat itu Baekhyun sedang berjalan di dekat lapangan basket dan tiba tiba saja bola basket melayang keras ke kepalanya hingga membuatnya taksadarkan diri.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut dia agak meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol. Kris ada di sana di bangku tempat Baekhyun berbaring wajahnya cemas ia berulang kali mengucapkan maaf Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang di paksakan sebenarnya karena berusaha menahan kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Kris menatap baekhyun horor karena cairan pekat berwarna merah turun dari hidung bangir Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun menangis keras karena ia takut sekali dengan darah

Yeoja manis itu terkekeh mengingat pertemuannya yang sangat kacau dan tidak bisa dibilang romantis seperti novel yang suka ia baca

"kenapa kau tertawa sendiri? Jika ada yang melihatmu kau akan di sangka orang gila"

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan jitakan kasih sayanglah yang namja jangkung itu dapatkan. Namja jangkung itu meringis pelan berakting seolah olah itu hal yang sangat sakit

"kau konyol sekali Kris pukulanku tidak sesakit bola basket yang mengenaiku saat kita pertama kali bertemu"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu ia mencebilkan bibirnya lucu. Karena gemas Kris mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menariknya ke atas sehingga membuat kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat seperti sebuah senyuman

"kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini daripada cemberut"

"yak! lepaskan ini sakit tau"

Baekhyun berusaha berbicara pipinya benar benar sakit tapi Kris malah menggeleng dan memperlihatkan senyum usilnya. Tanpa aba aba Baekhyun mencubit pipi Kris keras dan pekikan dari Kris lah yang terdengar selanjutnya

"rasakan! Pipiku bisa melebar kalau kau tarik seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengusap sayang pipi putihnya yang sekarang berwarna merah

"kau tega sekali pipiku seperi akan sobek saja saat kau cubit"

Baekhyun malah memeletkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang meringis kesakitan

.

Grep

.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak karena Kris tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kepala Baekhyun berada di dada Kris tinggi mereka terlihat jelas berbeda sekarang

"kau mau kemana Wu Baekhyun"

Kris meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Perlakuan Kris memang selalu manis padanya entah mengapa

"ya! Jangan mengganti margaku seenaknya Wu Menyebalkan Yifan dan lepaskan pelukanmu"

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya sekarang. Ia ingin pergi untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

Baekhyun mendengus ia paling sebal kalau Kris sudah jail padanya. Karena jantung dan wajahnya akan memperlihatkan segalanya bahwa baekhyun menyukai Kris

"ow nona Byun ngambek eoh?"

Kris mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Baekhyun. Nafas Kris menggelitik telinga Baekhyun yang membuat si empu terkikik karena kegelian.

"Kris jauhkan bibirmu dari telingaku! Nafasmu membuatku geli!"

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan di dalam kukungan namja jangkung tersebut. Seolah tuli Kris malah sengaja meniupkan napasnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan jambakan yang dihadiahkan oleh yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kris dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah cafe. Baekhyun memesan cheese cake dan hot choholate sedangkan Kris espresso dan roti

"seleramu kekanakan sekali"

Ledek kris sambil meminum pelan espressonya. Bibir Baekhyun maju kedepan mata bereyeliner itu menatap garang Kris

"biar daripada kau seleramu seperti ajusshi beumur saja"

Dengan cuek Baekhyun memakan cheese cake nya sampai bersih setelahnya yang menjadi sasaran Baekhyun adalah hot chocolate yang terlihat sedikit mengepulkan asap.

"mau?"

Kris menawarkan roti yang sudah ia cuil sedikit. Baekhyun melihat roti itu sebentar saat akan mengambilnya Kris malah menariknya

"jangan di ambil oleh tangan"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir. Kris menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum tipis. Pipi Baekhyun mulai memerah dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya. Tangan Kris yang memegang potongan roti mendekat, saat roti itu akan sampai ke mulut Baekhyun, Kris malah membelokan roti itu lalu memakannya sendiri .

Tawa Kris meledak setelahnya, Baekhyun merenggut kesal ia sangat malu sekarang. Dasar Wu sialan!

.

.

.

Setelahnya Baekhyun benar benar marah dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat ataupun menanggapi perkataan Kris

"aku kan tadi sudah mintamaaf ayolah jangan mendiamiku seperti ini"

Mereka sekarang sedang di taman yang tidak jauh dari cafee tadi. Baekyun duduk di ayunan dan Kris duduk di ayunan sebelahnya

"Baek~"

Nada manja Kris terdengar sangat menggelikan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar tidak tertawa

"aku lebih senang kau menyikasaku daripada kau diami, aku merasa sangat sedih jika kau seperti ini"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris wajah Kris terlihat sedih. Baekhyun terenyuh melihatnya

"kau mau memaafkanku?"

Mata Kris langsung menatap ke mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa terhipnotis ia mengangguk tanpa sadar

Senyuman cerah mengembang dari bibir Kris. Ia lalu mengacak poni baekhyun

"Ya! Kau merusak rambutku"

Baekhyun membenarkan poninya sambil memcebilkan bibirnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan

.

Test

.

Awalnya perlahan lalu hujan lebat yang selanjutnya datang Baekhyun dan Kris yang tidak terlalu basah meneduh di bawah pohon dekat taman

"sepertinya tidak akan reda dengan cepat"

Kris melihat hujan yang semakin lebat saja untung tidak ada petir hanya air yang jatuh dari langit seperti sebuah tangisan

Sebuah tangan hangat menarik Kris dari bawah pohon, seluruh badannya sudah terkena hujan bahkan hoodie hitam yang di pakainya mulai berat karena menampung air hujan. Sang pelaku yang menarik hanya tersenyum matanya yang ternyata sudah bersih dari eyeliner melengkung indah dan bibirnya melebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih

"hujaaaaannnnnn"

Baekhyun berteriak seperi orang gila tangannya ia angkat ke atas sehingga sebelah tangan Kris yang di genggamanyapun ikut terangkat. Baekhyun tertawa sangat girang sambil berlari lari dia terlihat seperti anak tk sekarang. Benar benar sangat polos. Kris yang daritadi hanya diam kini mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ayuna yang tadi ia duduki

"pegangan yang erat!"

Setelahnya Kris mendorong ayunan itu agak keras membuat tubuh Baekhyun melambung dan tawa lepaslah yang terdengar.

Ayunan itu terhenti Baekhyun menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di samping ayunan sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh Baekhyun mencubit gemas hidung Kris lalu memeletkan lidahnya mengejek lalu berlari, Kris tersenyum dan mengejar Baekhyun tawa mereka berdua terdengar karena langkah Kris lebih besar dengan mudah ia bisa menangkap si mungil Baekhyun

"kena kau!"

Kris memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang masi tertawa. Napas mereka berdua terengah. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati keadaannya sekarang sampai hujan perlahan berhenti.

"bajuku benar benar basah"

Baekhyun menggumam di dalam pelukan namja bertubuh tegap itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman membuat Baekhyun tenang tapi jantungnya mulai berulah berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya

"aku juga"

Tidak jauh dengan Baekhyun, Kris merasa tubuh mungil Baekhyun sangat nyaman untuk di peluk.

"kkaja kita pulang"

"biarkan beberapa saat seperti ini"

Kris semakin erat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun ia menghirup wangi tubuh baekhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan. Strawberry. Baekhyun tercium seperti itu, manis dan segar.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka di apartemen Baekhyun. Karena apartemen Baekhyun lah yang paling dekat dengan taman tadi sedangkan rumah Kris lumayan jauh harus menaiki bus, mana mungkin ia menaiki bus dengan baju yang sudah sepenuhnya basah.

Ini kali keduanya Kris datang ke apartemen yeoja bereyeliner tersebut yang pertama ketika ia mengantarkan Baekhyun yang menangis ketakutan karena darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Apartemen Baekhyun ada di lantai paling atas dekat dengan atap ada tangga menuju atap di pojok lorong.

"ini pakailah aku mandi dulu"

Baekhyun memberikan handuk putih ke Kris dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen Baekhyun. Dulu ia tidak teralu memperhatikan karena memang tidak terlalu tertarik.

Kris berjalan berkeliling sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah hoodienya sudah ia lepas dan di simpan di keranjang cucian. Sekarang ia hanya memakai celana jeans dan kaos hitam oblong yang masi basah

Perhatian kris tertuju kepada sebuah bingkai photo yang lumayan besar di dekat tv disana ada dua namja dan yeoja terlihat sudah berumur yang sepertinya ayah dan ibu baekhyun lalu seorang gadis kecil bermata bulat yang Kris duga adalah adiknya dan yang terahir Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Seyuman Baekhyun di foto itu menular pada Kris yang sekarang ikut tersenyum.

Di sebelahnya ada foto masa kecil Baekhyun. Disana ada saat Baekhyun memenangkan sebuah perlombaan, Baekhyun bersama adik yeojanya, Baekhyun ketika jatuh dari sepedah wajah menangisnya membuat Kris terkekeh pelan. Yang terahir Baekhyun saat kelulusan SMU dia sudah terlihat sangat cantik disana ia memakai toga dan memeluk buket bunga senyuman menawan terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Kris memandang foto itu lama

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Kris dia langsung berbalik. Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian menjadi sweater kebesaran berwana soft blue dan hotpants berwarna putih yang terhalang sweater kebesaran Baekhyun sedangkan rambutnya ia urai karena masi basah

"kau membuatku jantungan saja"

"sana kau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang lumayan besar untukmu aku harap itu cukup"

Setelah Kris menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, baekhyun berkutat di dapur membuat makan malam

Wangi makanan menyapa hidung Kris setelah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia dihadiahi oleh senyuman lembut Baekhyun perasaan ini tidak terasa asing untuk Kris. Perasaan yang tidak hilang sejak pertama mereka bertemu tapi rasa sedih mulai melingkupi hatinya.

Kris duduk di meja makan yang hanya ada dua kursi, Baekhyun menyimpan makannya di atas meja lalu memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi kepada Kris.

"aku harap kau suka dengan masakanku"

Baekhyun duduk di depan Kris yang menatapnya lekat, raut Baekhyun berubah bingung

"Kris?"

Merasa namanya di panggil Kris tersadar "ya?"

"kau kenapa?"

Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir Kris hanya gelengan yang Baekhyun dapat.

Mereka makan dengan tenang karena terlalu terfokus dengan fikiran masing masing.

.

.

.

Setalah membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring Kris duduk di depan tv. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya menatap bosan tv

"kkaja kita ke atap"

Baekhyun berujar girang. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang tipis. Kris menatap bingung Baekhyun bertanya 'untuk apa' lewat pandangannya

"sudah ayo ikut saja"

Tanpa menunggu perserujuan Kris Baekhyun menyeretnya ke atap menaiki tangga di pojok lorong.

Di atap ada sebuah kursi kotak yang lumayan besar. Baekhyun langsung menduduki pantatnya disitu dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Kris perlahan duduk di samping Baekhyun

"aku selalu kesini jika penat dengan skripsiku, suasana disini membuatku lebih tenang"

Angin berhembus meniup rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Kris menatap lama Baekhyun. Sadar jika di perhatikan pipi Baekhyun mulai memerah. Ia melirik Kris

"aku tau aku cantik jangan terpesona seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengira jika Kris akan meledeknya atau menjitaknya tapi tidak ada tanda tanda jika Kris akan melakukannya, ketika Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya Kris menatap wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat Baekhyun refleks memundurkan kepalanya dan mendorong dada Kris

"Kris.. kau.. terlalu dekat"

Wajah Baekhyun benar benar memerah sekarang. Seringaian terlihat dari wajah tampan Kris. Ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Hidungnya mengenai rahang Baekhyun

"Krisss!"

Baekhyun semakin panik mendorong dorong dada bidang Kris

Setelahnya tawa pecah dari Kris "wajahmu merah sekali seperti buah strawberry"

Baekhyun merengut kesal bibirnya ia majukan. Jahil Kris semakin kronis saja

"kau menyebalkan"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Kris lumayan keras lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang di tekuk.

"orang tuaku bercerai saat aku kecil"

Tiba tiba nada suara Kris terdengar serius. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris

"sebelum meraka bercerai, mereka selalu bertengkar di hadapanku yang masih kecil. Melempar makian dan kata kata kasar tidak luput ayah bermain fisik, menampar, memukul, melemparkan barang apapun sehingga rumah terlihat seperti neraka. Aku yang masi kecil tidak mengerti apapun selalu menagis sendirian di kamar menutup rapat telingaku agar suara suara itu tak terdengar olehku"

Kris menatap lagit malam yang gelap, fikirannya melayang kemasa lalu. Masa yang selalu ingin ia lupakan dari ingatannya

"setelah perceraian keadaan tidak semakin baik ayah dan ibu mempermasalahkan hak asuhku dan akhirnya aku jatuh ke tangan ayah untuk meneruskan perusahaan katanya. Ayahku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanya setelah itu. Sedangkan ibuku telah memiliki suami baru dan tinggal di luar negri"

Baekhyun diam dengan setia mendengarkan kata demi kata yang di ucapkan Kris

"dulu mereka saling mencintai lalu mengucapkan janji di altar dan lahirlah aku. Tapi tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Setelah banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui, mereka malah saling membenci dan akhirnya berpisah membuang semuanya. Juga membuangku yang merupakan buah hati mereka"

Di sudut mata Kris menggenang air mata yang jika ia berkedip akan jatuh. Tiba tiba Bakhyun memeluk kepala Kris. Mengusap rambutnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Tangis Kris meledak air mata membasahi baju Baekhyun. Tangisan pilu Kris menyayat hati Baekhyun air mata keluar dari kedua sudut mata sipit itu.

.

.

Setelah keadaan tenang mereka duduk menatap langit malam yang semakin larut tapi lampu lampu masih menyala menemani sepasang manusia itu.

"maaf kau harus mendengar semua itu"

Kris memulai percakapan, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"tidak apa aku senang bisa mengurangi bebanmu"

Kris tersenyum ada kesedihan dalam senyuman itu

"Baekhyun"

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi tanggapan

"let's not fall in love"

Ucapakan Kris sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya

"kita tidak akan tau itu akan berjalan baik kan? Seperti orang tuaku"

"jika kita belum mencoba kita tidak akan tau Kris"

Kris terdiam menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun terlihat jelas dimatanya kalau Baekhyun terluka dengan ucapannya

"sebenarnya aku sedikit takut, aku minta maaf"

Saat Baekhyun akan megucapan sesuatu Kris segera memotong "jangan tanya apapun padaku" jeda dari Kris "aku tidak bisa menjawabmu"

Air mata mulai mengumpul di kedua mata baekyun

"tapi aku sangat yakin dengan ini, aku menyukaimu"

Kris mengusap pelan pipi putih Baekhyun yang terasa lembut di tanggannya

"kau tau aku menjadi sedih ketika aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku khawatir jika senyumanmu yang cantik menjadi air mata karena aku"

"Kris"

Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kris di pipinya. Matanya tidak lepas metapan lekat wajah tampan sang namja

"pada awalnya hubungan kita akan menjadi setengah kegembiraan dan setengah kekhawatiran tapi pada akhirnya itu hanya akan menjadi kewajiban, cobaan, dan error"

"jangan berharap lebih dariku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu atau di buang olehmu Baek. Sebelum ini menjadi terlalu dalam, sebelum kita mendapat luka jangan percaya padaku"

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir dengan deras hatinya benar benar remuk. Ini sulit untuknya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti kalau Kris trauma dengan sebuah ikatan yang berdasarkan cinta tapi ini begitu menyakitkan. Orang yang kalian sukai serta menyukaimu ada di depanmu tapi kau tidak bisa menggapainya karena ada penghalang yang sangat tinggi.

"hanya seperti ini walaupun itu menyakitiku lagi dan lagi tapi pada saat ini aku ingin kau tinggal disisiku"

Dengan kasar baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Kris di pipinya lalu menghapus dengan kasar air matanya. Mata yang biasanya melekung indah kini menatap tajam penuh kekecewaan

"kau bajingan egois"

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris sendirian di atap. Kris menatap kosong kepergian Baekhyun yang seperti membawa sebagian jiwanya pergi.

.

.

.

END~

.

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Bigbang yang berjudul sama kkk~ choco lagi kecanduan lagu itu disitu bang jidi sama tiopi cakep bener dah*-* kalau banyak yang minta lanjutannya ntr choco buat deh'-'  
kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan langsung tulis aja ke kolom review ok ;) masukan kalian sangat berarti buat choco^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sober

Cast : Kris, Baekhyun and other

Genre : romance & drama

Typo bertebaran dan EYD nya agak berantakan

Warning! Genderswitch for uke! Don't like? Don't read!

Ratednya naik gara gara bang kris nih '3'

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu membuat Kris semakin kesepian. Ia menatap layar handphonenya. Ia ingin menelfon Baekhyun tapi ia ragu. Apakah reaksi Baekhyun akan baik atau buruk

Kris melemparkan smartphone tersebut ke kasur. Fikirannya benar benar kacau wajah kecewa baekhyun terus mengiang di kepalanya. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar

"ini bisa membuatku gila"

.

.

Namja tinggi itu memasuki club. Musik menghentak memekakan telinga tapi namja itu seperti tidak terganggu badannya malah mengikuti irama musik. Keadaan semakin menggila saat malam semakin larut. Lantai dansa itu mulai dipenuhi banyak orang.

Kris menyingkir ke arah bartender memesan vodca lalu meminumnya sambil menyebarkan tatapan melihat keadaan di sekitar. Terlihat banyak yeoja sedang meliuk liuk dengan pakaian minim. Ada juga yang sedang bercumbu entah itu di lantai dansa atau di pojok ruangan.

Seorang yeoja mungil mendekati Kris. Pipinya chubby tapi badannya kecil dan jangan lupakan tonjolan di dadanya yang hampir keluar dari dress hitam minimnya.

"sendirian?"

Kris mengangguk singkat. Lumayan mendapat mangsa baru fikirnya. Matanya mulai berkeliaran liar menjelajahi lekuk tubuh sang yeoja

"mau kesana?"

Yeoja itu melirik sekilas lantai dansa. Tanpa babibu Kris langsung mengangguk. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka meliukkan badan sesuai dentuman musik.

Kris menenteng alcohol di tangan kirinya tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggeratangi tubuh yeoja mungil berpipi chubby di depannya. Sesekali ia meminum alcohol lalu tertawa mendengar bisikan yeoja yang sekarang sudah dalam pelukannya itu.

Dada mereka benar benar menempel sekarang. Kris bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu bergerak mengikuti badan si empunya. Bagian selatannya mulai menegang.

"wow ada yang sudah tegang ternyata" yeoja itu berbsik. Seringaian terlihat di bibir tipis sang yeoja

"kau telah membangunkannya dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atasnya"

Kris mengucapkannya setengah mabuk, mulutnya sudah bau alcohol dan alcohol yang ia pegang tadi sudah jatuh entah kemana

"dengan senang hati aku akan bertanggung jawab tuan tampan"

Yeoja itu mengedipkan matanya genit. Badan mereka semakin dekat. Dengan sengaja si yeoja menggesek gesekkan dadanya yang berisi ke dada bidang kris

Tiba tiba Kris mencium yeoja itu dengan kasar, nafsu dan alcohol sudah menguasainya. Si yeoja terkekeh senang ia kalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Cukup lama mereka berciuman saliva membasahi bibir yeoja itu.

"ini sudah sangat siap untuk memasuki lubang basahku"

Tangan nakal yeoja itu menekan celana kris yang menggebung. Kris menggeram ia merasakan sensasi nikmat saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh bagian selatannya.

Kris menarik tangan yeoja itu ke sudut ruangan. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mencium bibir yeoja berpipi chubby itu dan mendempetkan tubuh mungil itu ke tembok dengan badan raksasanya.

Bunyi keciprak dan lenguhan terdengar sedangkan kedua tangan orang yang bercumbu itu tidak bisa diam tangan sang namja meremas gundukan besar di balik dress si yeoja sedangkan tangan sang yeoja meraba raba perut atletis sang namja sensual.

Tangan nakal Kris turun ke bagian selatan sang yeoja. Menekan nekan bagian itu membuat yeoja itu melenguh nikmat. Kepalanya ia dongakkan dan bibirnya terbuka.

Kris sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya saat sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya secara paksa lalu bogem mentah mendarat di tengkuknya. Karena efek alcohol dan serangan mendadak tubuh kris terjatuh.

Yeoja yang bersama kris memekik kaget. Tanpa ampun namja tadi memukul wajah kris. Kris hanya diam saja karena badannya terasa lemah efek alcohol belum hilang.

Merasa khawatir dengan kris yeoja tadi menarik bahu san namja yang memukuli kris

"berhenti itu bukan salahnya Chen!"

"kau lebih membela namja sialan ini hah?"

Namja itu membentak sang yeoja berpipi chubby. Air mata terlihat menggenang di mata sipit sang yeoja. Kris mengelap bibirnya bau anyir tercium. Bibirnya sobek dan wajahnya lebam

Kejadian itu tidak terlalu mengambil perhatian karena berada di sudut ruangan

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak puas dengan apa yang aku berikan padamu?"

Yeoja iitu menagis ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju atas ucapan sang namja

"tidak Chen tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya... aku hanya tidak mengerti padamu. Kau membawaku pergi dari dunia gelap ini tapi setelahnya aku hanya di kurung di sangkar emas dan menjadi pemuas nafsumu saja"

Namja bernama Chen itu mendekati sang yeoja tatapannya mulai melembut

"aku hanya takut kau terluka jika kau berada di luar sana. Kau sudah banyak mendapatkan kesedihan dan penderitaan di luar sana. Aku hanya ingin kau aman dan tidak merasakan penderitaan lagi"

"tapi caramu salah! Aku sempat berfikir bahwa kau membeliku hanya dijadikan budak sex"

Nada yeoja itu meninggi, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang chubby dan hidungnya mulai memerah. Pandangan namja itu tidak bisa di artikan, di dekapnya erat yeoja yang menangis itu

"maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku minta maaf. Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai budak. Aku tulus mencintaimu saat pertama bertemu hatiku jatuh untukmu. Hanya kau seorang Xiumin"

Ok Kris seperti sedang menonton melow drama secara langsung sekarang. ia melangkah pergi tanpa mengusik kedua pasangan itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kris terbangun dengan denyutan di kepalanya. Hangover. Ia kebanyakan minum tadi malam. Semua isi perutnya seakan mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi.

Namja jangkung itu berjongkok memuntahkan segala yang ada di perutnya tapi yan keluar hanya cairan. Kris terduduk di pinggir toilet. Ia baru ingat belum makan dari kemarin. Pertut atletis itu keroncongan tapi ia terlalu lemas utuk berjalan.

Kris memejamkan mata wajah itu kembali terbanyang di fikirannya. Wajah yang beberapa hari ini terus menghantuinya. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan wajah itu tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakannya bayangan itu semakin kuat ada di ingatannya. Wajah itu wajah yang menampakkan kekecewaan dan terluka.

Kris mengerang kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Ia seperti ada di neraka sekarang

.

.

.

"kau ini membuatku panik saja tau. Saat melihatmu menyandar di toilet aku kira kau keracunan obat atau sebagainya"

Namja berwajah angelic tapi mempunyai tinggi di bawah kris itu mengomel terus seperti seorang yeoja.

"apa kau tidak haus daritadi bibirmu itu mengomel seperti tante tante"

Kris sudah duduk manis di sofa sekarang dengan makanan tersaji di depannya.

Tatapan membunuh dari wajah angelic itu dilayangkan kepada namja yang duduk di sofa. Dan yang di beri tatapan hanya tersenyum garing

"sudahlah kau jangan menjahili Joonmyun cepat makan sebelum semuanya dingin"

Satu satunya yeoja disana yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan sifat ajaib kedua namja yang sangat ia sayangi itu angkat bicara

"aku mau makan jika noona mau menyuapiku"

Dengan nada manja Kris memohon membuat Joomyun melemparkan bantal sofa ke muka yang menurut Joomyun menjijikkan itu

"ck kau ini berhentilah menggoda Joomyun. Cepat makan atau aku laporkan hal ini ke appa"

Ancaman yeoja itu berhasil karena Kris sekarang mulai makan, selain karena mendengar nama appa yang kalau sudah marah sangat mengerikan perutnya juga sudah berbunyi minta untuk diisi

"aku tidak habis fikir kau kuat dekat dekat dengan namja seperti ini selama bertahun tahun"

Joomyun mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Yixing. Badannya ia sandarkan ke sofa. Senyuman berdimple yang manis itu terlihat

"aku sebenarnya tidak betah dengannya tapi karena dia selalu menempel padaku dan dia selalu datang padaku untuk mengadu ini dan itu"

"yak noona kenapa sekarang kau jadi cerewet apa kau tertular makhluk cebol ini eoh?"

Kris menunjuk Joomyun dengan sumpitnya. Yang di tunjuk sudah melemparkan sendal rumah ke wajah Kris dan tawa yixing terdengar setelahnya

Kris dan Yixing itu teman sejak kecil. Yixing tau segala hal yang dialami Kris termasuk tentang masalah keluarganya. Karena mereka sama sama orang beijing jadi mereka mudah akrab ditambah sifat Yixing yang easy going.

Walaupun mereka tidak sedarah tapi mereka saling menyayangi layaknya adik dan kakak. Kris selalu bergantung pada Yixing yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

Ia hanya bersifat manja hanya di depan Yixing. Semua sifat Kris akan keluar jika bersama Yixing. Itu karena saking dekatnya hubungan mereka, bahkan saat Yixing sudah menikah dengan Joomyun pun Kris kadang masih suka bermanja manja walaupun pada akhirnya benda akan melayang ke mukanya yang menurut dirnya tampan itu.

"apalagi sekarang Kris"

"apanya yang bagaimana noona aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

Kris mengelak ia menyalakan televisi untuk mengalihkan rasa tegangnya karena ia tau ia tidak akan bisa berbohong dari Zhang Yixing

"Kris"

Nada itu penuh dengan penekanan. Jika Yixing sudah bernada seperti itu tandanya ia sangat serius dan tidak ingin di bantah. Kris mematikan tv kasar lalu menghela nafas

"aku membuat seorang yeoja menangis" Kris menjeda ucapannya ia melirik ke Yixing tapi tatapan menuntut penjelasanlah yang Kris dapat. Menurut Yixing itu bukan hal aneh untuk Kris karena Yixing tau benar Kris itu sering menyakiti hati wanita. Kenangan masalalu tentang orang tuanyalah yang merubah Kris seperti itu.

"wajahnya... wajah yeoja itu terus terbayang di kepalaku. Semakin aku melupakannya semakin sering wajah itu muncul. Dan aku merasa... semakin bersalah"

Mata Yixing sempat terbelalak tapi senyuman berdimple terpatri di wajahnya. Akhirnya Kris menemukan cintanya tapi ia masi takut untuk menjalankannya. Ini mungkin sebuah berita yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan

"kau menyukainya, maksudku kau telah jatuh hati padanya. Temui dia dan mintamaaflah"

Yixing menjawab tenang. Kris menggeleng pandangannya menjadi sayu teringat kembali kejadian di atap apartemen Baekhyun

"tidak semudah itu. Aku fikir dia tidak akan mau bertemu apalagi mendengar penjelasanku"

"kau kan belum mencobanya"

Joomyun ikut menimpali. Kris menatap ragu namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"aku sangat mengenalmu. Walaupun sifatmu urakan dan sok kegantengan tapi aku tau kau itu orang yang baik"

Yixing terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Joomyun sedangkan kris menekuk wajahnya

"yang di perlukan oleh wanita itu hanya penjelasan"

Yixing mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya itu

"fikiran wanita itu lebih rumit di bandingkan fikiran namja jadi perlu ada komunikasi untuk menyelaraskannya" tambah Yixing

Kris terdiam ia jadi teringat kejadian saat ia di club. Xiumin dan Chen pasangan itu juga bertengkar karena salah faham kan. Benar ia harus mencoba untuk menjelaskan ini kepada Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin hal ini menghantuinya terus terkekang dengan rasa bersalah.

"dari luar kau tampak seperti orang dewasa tapi kau benar benar seorang anak kecil yang tinggi"

Yixing menatap Kris dengan senyuman di bibirnya memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis

"aku kan memang anak kecil di depanmu noonaaaa"

Kris menjawab denga manja sambil menggesek gesekkan kepalanya ke Yixing yang berada di sebelahnya

"yak bocah berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kau membuatku mual"

Omelan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh kris ia malah semakin menjadi bermanja ria dengan yixing dan tanpa diduga sendal rumah yang lain mendarat di wajah Kris

.

.

.

Kris sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup siap untuk menerima ekspersi Baekhyun. Ia sudah beridiri di depan pintu apartemen bertuliskan 188. Jarinya dari beberapa menit yang lalu terangat untuk memencet bel tapi ia turunkan lagi. Ahh jinja isshhh

.

Cklek

.

Pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka menampakan si yeoja yang selalu berkeliaran di otak Kris. Badan tegap itu seketika menegang. Fikirannya tiba tiba blank. Pertamkalinya Kris seperti ini biasanya ia bisa dengan lancar mengatasi persoalan seperti ini

"Kris apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mata itu mengerjap kaget di tambah bingung atas penampakan namja di depannya

"aku kesini hanya ingin... begini soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.. itu.. aku.. ingin.."

Kris merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ia terlihat konyol sekarang. karena bingung menjelaskan Kris hanya nyengir dan menggaaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yeoja di depannya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aneh itu

"mau masuk dulu? Tapi aku tinggal dulu aku akan membuang sampah ke bawah"

Bekhyun mengacungkan plastik sampah yang lumayan besar ke hadapan Kris. Kris menatap plastik itu lalu melirik wajah Baekhyun.

"biar ku temani kau membuang sampah. Kemarikan plastik itu"

Kris berusaha merebut kantung itu dari jari mungil Baekhyun

"tidak apa apa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok"

"jangan berbicara seperti itu aku sebagai namja tidak merasa berguna sekarang"

Baekhyun terkekeh ekspresi Kris sangat lucu saat mengatakannya. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak di berikan permen

"baiklah ini, gunakanlah dengan baik badan besarmu ini"

Dengan senyuman lebar Kris menenteng kantung belanja itu dengan Baekhyun tersenyum geli di belakangnya

.

.

"silahkan"

Yeoja bermata sipit itu menyimpan teh ke hadapan Kris. Kris menatap teh itu lama. Ia mencoba mencari kata kata yang pas untuk di sampaikan ke Baekhyun. Semenjak pembuangan sampah tadi mereka hanya diam tidak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan

"kau melamun"

Kris tersentak, pandangannya langsung menatap Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depannya hanya terhalang oleh meja kaca.

"Baek ini masalah kita di atap"

Terlihat wajah yeoja itu mengeras tapi ia memaksa untuk tersenyum. Kris tidak menyukai senyuman itu

"tidak apa apa aku harusnya mengerti keadaanmu. Aku minta maaf telah mengatakan hal buruk padamu"

"tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Kau benar aku ini memang bajingan egois. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa akulah segalnya tapi aku baru menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya yang paling menyedihkan"

Hening sejenak mereka menatap satu samalain. Tatapan Kris menusuk langsung mata baekhyun membuat yeoja di depannya sulit untuk sekedar menghirup nafas.

"dunia ini dingin padaku. Impianku saat kecil hanya khayalan yang memudar setelah appa mengatakan aku harus mengurus perusahannya saat besarnanti. Dan sekarang aku ingin mewujudkan impianku yang lain."

Kris menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, tangan besar itu menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun

"aku ingin melupakan masalaluku dan memulai semuanya yang baru bersamamu. Mengantikan semua kenangan burukku dengan kenangan baru yang lebih indah bersamamu"

Mata sipit itu membulat, tapi setelahnya tatapan menyesal yang Kris dapatkan. Perasaan Kris mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Kris. Kau taukan aku menyukaimu?"

Kepala namja tampan itu mengangguk bingun dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sudah jelaskan tanpa yeoja itu bertanya semuanya sudah jelas

"awalnya aku sangat sedih saat kau berkata tidak ingin memiliki hubungan khusus denganku. Aku selalu memikirkan perkataanmu dan akhirnya aku bisa memahamimu. Aku bisa menerima keadaanmu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi, tidak apa jika seerti itu asal kau selalu ada disisiku aku sudah sangat bahagia"

Air mata mengumpul di kedua sudut mata Baekhyun, Kris semakin tidak mengerti. Wajahnya menampakan kebingungan. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan tapi ia menunggu Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya

"tapi saat aku mencari kata kata untuk menemuimu lagi ummaku menyuruhku untuk pulang kerumah. Ia bilang keadaan appa memburuk. Tanpa fikir panjang aku pulang." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar "appa terbaring lemah di kasur dan ia ingin aku segera menikah"

Wajah Kris mengeras. Walaupun ia sudah bertekat untuk melupakan masalaluya tapi ia masi belum siap jika harus secepat ini. Semua butuh proses bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum ia sangat memaklumi ekspresi Kris. "dan kau tau apa yang appa katakan padaku setelahnya? Ia menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya"

Jantung Kris berasa berhenti berdetak ia menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun tapi hanya air matalah yang ia lihat.

"ia bilang butuh seorang namja untuk menggantikan posisinya, sedangkan di keluargaku hanya ada aku dan adik yeojaku. Aku sama sekali tidak diberikan pilihan"

Tangan lentik itu menarik sesuatu keluar di balik baju yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kalung yang berbandulkan cincin. Itu cincin pertunangan Baekhyun.

.

TBC~

.

Choco balik lagi bawa ff terusan Let's Not Fall In Love\^^/ part ini dibagi dua habis kepanjangan kalau di jadiin satu. Gomawo ne buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya/bow/ kalau masi ada yang kurang silahkan ke kolom review. Sampai ketemu beberapa hari lagi'-')/


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulation**

Cast : Kris, Baekhyun and other

Genre : romance & drama

Typo bertebaran dan EYD nya agak berantakan

Warning! Genderswitch for uke! Don't like? Don't read!

 **Ada beberapa perubahan di chapter ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemberitahuan dari Baekhyun yang mendadak itu membuat Kris shock, awalnya ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Yeoja yang memiliki senyum indah itu sudah terikat dengan namja lain

Malam itu Kris kembali ke club malam yang dulu sering namja jangkung itu datangi. Fikirannya sedang tidak waras sekarang yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya melupakan emosinya

Kris duduk di kursi yang menghadap bartender otomatis membelakangi lantai dansa ia sedang tidak mood untuk yang seperti itu. Bergelas gelas alkohol sudah namja jangkung itu habiskan, kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan bebannya terasa terangkat dari tubuhnya untuk sementara ini.

Namja blond itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet dan tanpa sengaja seorang ajusshi menabraknya entah apa yang diucapkan oleh orang itu karena kris di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Ajusshi itu menyenggol dengan sengaja bahu kris dan membuat kris maarah dengan cepat kris menarik bahu ajusshi itu dan memukulnya secara membabi buta.

Pengawal ajusshi itu menarik kris menjauh dari atasannya dan dengan brutalnya keempat pengwal ajusshi itu memukuli kris tanpa ampun rasa ngilu menjalari tubuh dan wajah Kris tapi namja itu hanya diam menerima semua pukulan itu.

.

.

.

Badan tegap itu terduduk di sofa dengan wajah babak belur. Tapi bukan rintihan yang terdengar tapi kekehan yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja itu. Setelah mendapat beberapa pukulan sepertinya kesadaran namja itu kembali pulih

"ck aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau fikirkan Kris"

Joomyun orang yang membawa Kris mulai mengomel. Wajahnya berlipat tanda ia kesal akan tingkah adik iparnya ini. Kris di temukan sudah babak belur di sebuah club malam ketika ia mencari masalah dengan salah seorang pelanggan yang ternyata membawa bodyguard, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang Joomyunn dengarr dari sang bartender sebagai saksi. Dan disinilah ia berahir dengan wajah penuh lebam

"aku tidak memintamu untuk peduli terhadapku" Kris tersenyum mengejek. Dan itu malah menyulut kemarahan Joomyun yang sedang bermood jelek. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah Kris ia menonjok wajah Kris yang akan membuatnya semakin membiru

"Bajingan kau! harusnya kau berterimakasih ada yang masi peduli terhadapmu yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini!" Joomyun berteriak tepat di wajah Kris

Mata Kris menatap lurus ke mata Joomyun tidak ada kegentaran di mata itu. Tatapan mata itu seolah menantang Joomyun untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah babak belur Kris. Joomyun tersadar setelah melihat mata namja itu. Mata itu memperlihatkan rasa sakit dan kesepian yang mendalam. Ia melepaskan cengkraman di baju Kris berdecak kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya

"aisshhh kalau kau bukan adik kesayangan Yixing sudah ku kuliti kau hidup hidup"

"jika itu yang ingin kau mau lakukanlah"

Suara itu terdengar sangat tenang dan seperti tanpa beban. Tidak ada rasa takut dari nada bicaranya

"kau gila. Apa seperti inikah sifat asli Kris yang selama ini ku kenal? Ia sangat berbeda dari Kris yang keras kepala dan kuat. Kenapa Kris yang berada di depanku sangat terlihat menyedihkan karena di campakan oleh seorang wanita"

Kris terdiam menatap Joomyun. Tatapan itu mengarah pada namja lebih tua di depannya tapi tidak ada pancaran apapun dari mata itu. Kesepian dan kesendirian terpancar jelas dari mata itu

"aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku merindukan Kris yang sering membuatku ingin melemparkan barang ke wajahnya" Joomyun menghela nafas

"kau tau, kau tidak sendiri. Kau masih punya Yixing ya untuk keadaan seperti ini aku merelakan Yixingku dulu padamu. ck harus kau catat hanya keadaan seperti ini saja"

"ck dasar hyperprotective"

"ini tidak akan terjadi dua kali harus kau catat itu"

"ya ya ya akan aku catat itu bawel sekali"

Dengan terhuyung Kris berjlan ke arah kamarnya ia memgangin tembok sebagai tumpuannya. Kepalanya benar-benar pening dan memar di wajahnya berdenyut apalagi bekas tonjokan Joomyun.

Namja bermabut blond itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur matanya menerawang jauh. Fikirannya melayang jauh saat ia dan yeoja itu bertemu awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yeoja itu tapi tingkah yeoja itu sangat meggemaskan menurut Kris dan dia mulai suka bertemu dengan yeoja bereye liner itu bahkan sampai menggodanya. Ia sangat suka wajah yeoja itu saat merajuk, terlihat sangat manis.

Tapi apa setelah ini ia bisa melihat itu semua lagi? Apa itu semua hanya akan ada dalam kenangan masalalunya?

Tangan besar itu perlahan menutup kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan liquid bening lagi. Ia benci saat seperti ini saat ia hanya membayangkan sosok indah yang selalu berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Kris"

Suara lembut itu membuat namja yang sedang tertidur terdiam. Ia sangat kenal siapa orang itu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"noona kenapa rasanya sakit sekali"

Kris merasa kasur di sebelahnya menahan sebuah bebah setelahnya tangan lembut yeoja tersebut mengelus sayang kepala Kris

"rasa sakit ini seakan akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku tidak kuat menahannya lagi nuna"

Suara Kris bergetar ia benar-benar sedang berada di titik terendahnya. Raganya sudah lelah untuk merasakan rasa sakit tai hatinya terus berdenyut meneriakkan siksaan menyakitkan

"jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak sendiri disini Kris aku dan Joomyun akan selalu berada disisimu, untuk mendukungmu. Aku memang tidak tau dengan nyata apa yang kau rasakan tapi jika aku membayangkan Joomyun waktu itu tidak menikahiku tapi menikah dengan orang lain aku rasa aku bisa merasakannya, mungkin sekarang kau hanya akan melihat fotoku di dinding"

Tangis Kris sudah berhenti dan nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"nuna"

Yixing hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tapi tiba-tiba Kris memeluk perut Yixing. Wajah sembab yang penuh lebam itu tenggelam di perut sang nuna.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Di dunia ini yang aku punya hanya kau nuna"

Yixing terkekeh "dan Joomyun jangan lupakan dia juga"

Kris hanya bergumam ia sepertinya menyetujui ucapan Yixing walaupun dengan kesal

Kruuuuyuuuuukkkk

Keduanya terdiam sebentar dan tawa Yixing meledak setelahnya

.

.

.

"ya pelan-pelan saja makannya tidak akan ada yang akan memakan itu darimu"

Yixing terkekeh melihat Joomyun yang mengomeli Kris yang sedang makan seperti orang kelaparan. Yeoja kalem itu sedang mengambil p3k untuk mengobati memar Kris yang lumayan serius. Terlihat dari warna lebamnya yang mulai menghitam sepertiya bogem yang diterima namja itu lumayan keras. Memikirkannya saja membuat Yixing merinding membayangkan rasa sakitnya

"huabhis mhakhananh bhuathan nhunha ehnhak"

"yak menjijikan telan dulu semua yang kau makan baru bicara"

Dan setelahnya pertengkaran seperti biasa yang terjadi antara kedua namja yang berbeda umur itu

"kalian akrab sekali" Yixing duduk di antara kedua namja tersebut sambi memangku kotak p3k

"akrab darimana"

Kedua namja itu berjawab bersamaan yang membuat tawa Yixing pecah

Setelah Kris menghabiskan semua makanannya. Joomyun mencuci piring sedangkan Yixing mengoati luka namja jangkung itu

"akhh nuna pelan-pelan" kris meringis saat kapas yang sudah dibaluri alkohol menempel di pinggir bibirnya yang sepertinya sobek

"dasar manja, salahmu sendiri yang membuat wajah tampanmu jadi seperti zombie"

"akkhh nuna pelan-pelan itu benar-benar sakit"

.

.

.

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah. Cahaya sang surya itu samar memasuki sebuah kamar mewah yang terhalang oleh horden yang bertiup lembut oleh angin.

Seorang namjamasi bergelung malas di dalam selimutnya, sinar matahari yang sayup mengenai wajah tegasnya sama sekali tidak mengganggunya untuk mengarugi alam mimpi

Sebelum gorden itu dibuka lebar oleh seorang yeoja dan mendapat geraman karena namja itu terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang terang

"Ya! Kris cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat pergi ke kantor"

Kris sama sekali tidak merespon. Matanya sangat berat hanya untuk sedikit membuka mata

"isshhh sekarang aku harus mengurus bayi besar sekarang"

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dan tiba-tiba

Byuuurrrr

"Gyaaaahhhh apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kris terbangun terduduk sambil setengah berteriak air dingin yang mengenai wajahnya sukses membuat kedua matanya terbuka. Di depannya ia disuguhkan Yixing yang bertolak pinggang. Wajah yeoja itu dibuat segalak mungkin.

"kau itu susah sekali dibangunkan, cepat mandi aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

Setelah kejadian kris dipukuli itu Yixing rutin mengunjungi Kris dia bilang ia khawatir dengan Kris. Yixing sudah seperti ibunya saja. Tapi kris senang setidaknya ada sosok ibu yang sangat kris rindukan. Dan Kris mulai menjalani kehidupan normalnya lagi. Ia kembali ke bekerja di kantor appanya.

"ck baiklah kau bawel sekali"

Sedikit berdecak Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, mana mugkin juga ia ia melanjutkan tidurnya sedangkan bajunya basah terkena siraman Yixing

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sangat damai. Kris memakan sarapannya dengan lahap atau... kesal?  
Wajahnya tertekuk ia seperti merajuk. Betapa lucunya pemuda ini.

"Ya hentikan wajahmu itu Wu Yifan"

Yixing sedikit terkikik karena wajah Kris yang sangat tidak cocok dengan kelakuannya itu

"aku tidak suka cara noona membangunkanku tadi pagi. Kau beruntung aku tidak langsung melemparmu dengan lampu duduk di meja nakas" Kris berujar disela kunyahannya

Yixing terkekeh "mian habis kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Kau seperti mayat jika sedang tidur"

Kris mendengus kesal. Tapi tetap meghabiskan sarapannya. Oh bagaimana bisa ia menyisakan manan Yixing yang sangat lezat ini. Sebagai seorang koki profesional yeoja pemilik lesung pipi itu memang sangat mahir membuat segala jenis masakan

Suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu tertutup mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang berbeda gender itu.

"wanginya enak sekali" ujar namja itu lalu tersenum anglelic

Kris hanya mencibir dan memutar bola matanya sedangkan Yixing terkekeh melihat ekspresi adik tidak sedarahnya ini

"kemarilah akan ku ambilkan sarapan untukmu"

Ketiga orang itu makan di counter dapur karena di apartemen Kris tidak ada meja makan. Untuk apa seorang pria bujang yang tidak bisa masak memiliki meja makan toh dia sangat sibuk dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar daripada apartemen mewahnya

"kau itu belum makan dari tk ya?"

Joomyun menyindir karena Kris sudah meminta nasi lagi ke Yixing kalau di hitung ini sudah mangkuk ketiganya

"bawel sekali apa kau tidak malu dengan batang di selangkanganmu?"

"Ya!"

Yixing memegang tangan Joomyun berusaha untuk menenangkan. Mood Kris sedang jelek sepertinya

Joomyun mendengus kasar mencoba menenangkan dirinya

.

.

.

"aku pergi kris. Jaga dirimu baik baik"

"sampai jumpa noona"

Kris memeluk noonanya sayang dan mencuri ciuman dipipinya yang membuat geraman namja pendek di samping Yising. Senyum jail Kris mengembang

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu noona~" Kris dengan sengaja semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Yixing mengerti kenapa Kris melakukan itu, karena tidak biasanya Kris begini "berhentilah menggoda hyungmu Yifan"

"sudah cukup salam perpisahannya sekarang waktunya bekerja, Yixing kkaja kita akan terlambat"

Karena jenah melihat Kris yang menggodanya Joomyun menarik tangan Yixing dengan satu tarikan, bandan Yixing langsung terlepas dari pelukan namja jangkung yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan sedikit di banting Kris tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah namja yang 3 tahun lebih tua diatasnya

.

.

.

Kris melirik jamnya Yixing membangunkannya terlalu pagi. Itu karena Yixing harus segera ke restorannya untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan karna yeoja itu kepala koki disana. Kris memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar

Dia sudah lama tidak menghirup udara pagi di taman. Kaki jenjang itu membawa Kris ke sebuah taman yang dekat dengan apartemennya.

Hari ini suasana hati namja bersurai blonde itu sedang bagus. Ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi panjang taman itu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Udara pagi ini cukup dingin karena musim dingin dingin akan datang tapi namja jangkung itu tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun

Sama seperti pengunjung di taman ini semua tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka ada yang joging, bermain dengan hewan peliharaan, bercengkrama dan ada sebuah keluarga kecil sedang bermain dengan anak mereka

Kris memandang lama keluarga kecil itu. Ia jadi teringat keluarganya dulu sebelum semua hal buruk menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

Kris kecil yang kedua tangannya di genggam oleh orang tuanya. Kedua wajah orang tuanya saat itu masi terlihat sangat muda.

Kris kecil tersenyum bahagia saat badannya terasa melayang ketika tangannya ditarik ke atas dan kakinya melayang di udara

Dia dan kedua orangtuanya terlihat bahagia saat itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat kedua orang tuanya bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari air mata lolos dari mata tajamnya

Sebenci apapun ia pada orangtuanya tapi tetap masi ada rasa sayang yang tertinggal di hatinya. Ia sebenarnya sangat benci dengan keputusan orang tuanya tapi disisi lain ia juga muak mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang yang ia cintai itu.

Dering handphonenya mengembalikan Kris ke alam nyata. Ia melihat ke layar handphonenya tertera nama sekertarisnya disana. Setelah menekan tombol hijau ia dekatkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya

"maaf sajangnim anda di mana, kedatangan anda sudah di tunggu oleh para petinggi Wu cooperation untuk rapat"

Kris menepuk kepalnya kenapa ia bisa lupa jika hari ini ada rapat penting

"sebentar lagi aku kesana"

Dengan terburu namja itu berlari ke apartemennya

.

.

Kris merutuk kesialannya karena mobil yang ia tumpangi bannya kempes dan parahnya ia lupa tidak membawa ban serp, dan handphonenya mati sedangkan 15 menit lagi akan ada rapat penting di kantornya. Ia menendang ban mobil itu dengan kesal ia melirik sekitar tidak ada taksi yang melintas. Namja jangkung itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah kereta bawah tanah yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Daripada ia telat dan mendapat omelan ayahnya ia pikir.

Tidak terlalu menunggu lama kreta itu datang. Tidak lumayan penuh. Kris menghela nafas lega setidaknya ia tidak perlu untuk berdesak desakan.

Tapi nafasnya terasa terhenti saat sepasang namja yeoja duduk di depannya. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan sedang menggenggam erat tangan namja tinggi bertelinga lebar dan sepertinya tingginya tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Wajah yeoja itu jelas terkejut badannya serasa kaku. Tatapan mata Kris seolah menguliti yeoja itu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan yeoja di sampingya namja bertelinga lebar itu merangkul bahu yeoja bereyeliner itu

"baek kau kenapa, wajahmu tiba-tiba pucat"

"a-ah aku tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun, yeoja itu tersenyum paksa ke namja di sampingnya. Ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari namja di sebrangnya.

Tatapan Kris turun ke tangan Baekhyun, di jari manis yeoja tersebut sudah tersemat cincin perak dengan berlian biru yang saat itu ia gunakan sebagai kalung. Yeoja itu tertawa bersama namja di sampingnya. Setiap tarikan nafas membuat hati Kris semakin sakit. Senyum lirihnya mengembang, hatinya benar-benar remuk sekarang. Yeoja itu bertingkah seolah-olah Kris tidak pernah ada disana.

Kenangan bodoh itu kembali terlintas lagi di benak Kris saat melihat senyum Baekhyun. Saat dimana mereka bertemu karena sebuah tragedi yang tidak disengaja, tingkah konyol sang yeoja yang menggelitik Kris dan kehangatan yeoja tersebut saat memeluknya.

Semua itu terlintas seperti kaset yang di putar, semua kenangan manis yang berahir menjadi menyakitkan. Rasa cinta yang berubah menjadi seuatu yang dapat membunuh secara perlahan.

Lihat beta bodohnya ia sekarang. berhari hari ia mengalami hari yang sulit karena berusaha setengah mati melupakan yeoja tersebut sedangkan sang yeoja itu terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa adanya Kris di sampingnya. Harga dirinya terlukai

Pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Kris, semudah itukah kau melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui? apa namja itu menghapus semua kenanganmu tentang diriku? Apa namja itu lebih baik dariku?

Pertanyaan itu hanya berseliweran di benaknya tanpa ada satupun yang terucap. Kereta berhenti orang-orang mulai menuju pintu kereta, namja itu berdiri dan memulai langkahnya dengan membawa rasa sesak serta sakit yang akan seperti akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

END?

.

 **pertama tama choco mau minta maaf atas ketiknyamanan para readers. Ada beberapa part yang choco tambahin di part ini soalnya pas liat hasil yang kemarin terlalu pendek dan alurnya kecepetan jadi choco olah(?) lagi semoga banyak yang suka sama perubahan di chapter ini. Chapter selanjutnya udah 80% lagi loh ;p sebenernya choco udah nyerah mau lanjutin ff ini soalnya sering mentok pas nulis ff ini (bilang aja imajinasinya dangkal).g tapi choco usahainn biar ff ini ga gantung di tengah jalan hehehe jadi moga readers suka sama ff choco yang satu ini apalagi buat pecinta Kris baek hehe gomawo ne yang udah review. Review kalian bikin choco semangat nerusin ff ini Gomawo readers*bow***


End file.
